Forum:Is This Hacked???
So I was farming up some good ol craw, and then I came across this pearlescent weapon called the Atlas Aires Chimera, it had both of the red text effects, had 860 damage, has a 2 shot magazine/barrel, it also had a scope, and is worth max money. Is this hacked??? Sounds incredibly hacked to me. Unless it dropped off of Craw itself. Did it? Or do you not know? I found it 3 seconds after craw died. That's weird. Can a weapon have 2 red text effects? Please sign your posts this is confusing as heck to read. But it's seems very very very hacked. IbanezRokr 03:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Dove and the Hornet casn have a similar connection, so its not hacked, dam thats awesome!'' Extertionist'' Were you playing by yourself or with other players online? If it was with other players, then it's more likely that it's hacked and one of them dropped it. If you honestly found it from Crawmerax, then I'm not sure... My point of view is... the thing sounds modded to all hell. People like Exter say the dove can have the hornet spec as well, but I've never seen that either. As far as I knew, weapons can't have 2 red text, that means 2 seperate legendary's got combined for reasons unknown; aka: modding. What system are you on? - K1ng 04:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Based on this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dove_Anim.gif; it doesn't contain both red texts, so even if it really is possible to get the dove with the Hornet accessory (which doesn't make sense at all), both texts should be there, but that's not the case. If the aries you found has both text, it's more than likely modded. Either way, I'm not sure how it could be in the game because like I said before, that's 2 different legendary accessories on one weapon, which the game shouldn't allow. - K1ng 04:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I was playing with one other guy, but he died after I killed Craw and before I could get to him, so I was looking at the baquet of weapons bestowed upon me and I found this weapon. Extertionist What platform are you playing from? The guy is still capable of throwing the gun in the field before he dies, then Craw dies anywhere near it and the massive pile would be right by it. Not saying that's what happened, just calling bullshit on this weapon that seems obviously modded. - K1ng 04:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: "The Dove and the Hornet casn have a similar connection, so its not hacked, dam thats awesome!" Saying this to yourself doesn't prove the weapon isn't hacked. - K1ng 04:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) probably......-ISomeOneElseI Can u dupe it for me my GT for 360 is Mongol Mob and by the way not all dubble named guns are modded I have 2 legit bïtch bitches sorry for the i in bitch iPod touch big thumbs I had a level 70 look at it I'm like don't bull shït me is it legit he's like yhea dude I picked it up and shot like 6 clips into the air cause it's legit :Given that level 70 is only attainable through.. modding.. I would give only cautious credence to this guy's opinions. Besides, I would have thought the most certain way to check a weapon's legitimacy would be to look at the code in your save file: if it has two legendary parts it's most likely modded? Simply looking at it in-game wouldn't give the same level of info. IMonkoii 07:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because you have it - or because a level 70 "looked at it" - doesn't make it legit. It just makes it modded and you ignorant. A double title gun is the most obvious. And in fact, whoever wants to mod - yes, I said mod - his level to 70 is an idiot. :With regards to weapons like the Dove/Hornet, only a few parts from a few guns are able to spawn together. Titles will never spawn together. --Nagamarky Mongol Mob, you're the most obvious troll of all. I know it's April first, but come the hell on, this is just retarded. Worst april fools joke ever kids, go eat some cacti or lead paint. My point was that apparently the way legendary weapons work is that they have a special 'accessory' part on them which makes them into things like the 'Hellfire', 'Volcano', 'Aries', etc.; and that a weapon only has one special accessory slot. So it's not even possible to have 2 special accessories in it at once to cause something like this bullshit "Aries Chimera". Now shutup trolls. - K1ng 11:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :K1ng, I don't mean to be a troll myself, but a Dove/Hornet is possible. The Dove's special part is its magazine, while the Hornet's is an accessory. They're both made by Dahl, and they're different parts of the gun, so the parts can spawn together on a single weapon. However, a Pearlescent fused with an Orange? Sorry, but that's clearly modded. -- 11:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, no worries Claptrap you're not being a troll. I wasn't saying the Dove 'Hornet' is modded, I just said I've never seen one. I only know as much as I hear from people who use willowtree, and I've just heard about the accessory thing that makes up each legendary weapon, etc. If the hornet/dove thing works only because the clip is for the Dove (which makes sense because the gun doesn't use ammo), and the hornet accessory is the legendary piece, then it should fit. But this gun he's saying first that it's an Aries (should shoot lightning bullets), and then that it's a Chimera on top of that (which should rotate elemental function). Just doesn't make any sense at all. Thanks for clearing it up, Claptrap! No more trolls. :D - K1ng 11:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) There is one case of Pearlescent + Legendary that I know of, but before the Flaming starts. It appears as a Pearlescent ONLY and Like the Dahl Dove/Hornet it is a Hyperion Nemesis/Invader and once again this is a case of two seperate, but Unique Parts. It has the Nemesis Special that allows it to fire both Shock and Corrosive rounds and the Invaders Scope that allows it to empty the entire clip while scoped. These are the only two legitimate cases that I know of with two unique parts. Both weapons only have ONE Red Flavor Text and Only have one of the two weapons names NOT BOTH. So, here is a case for both a Double Legendary and a Legendary Pearlescent. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Nemesis http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Invader I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I you would like to see the weapon, I have a PS3, my PSN name is Extertionist. :We don't give a shit about what it looks like. It's still modded, and you're still stubborn. --Nagamarky I don't think a weapon like this is completly impossible since both the Aires and the Chimera are revolvers, and are both made by Atlas, just as the Hornet and the Dove are pistols made by Dahl. I think I may have discovered a new weapon. And this weapon doesn't have overpowered stats like most modded weapons do either, so it's possible. Extertionist I will give you possible since they have already done it with the Nemesis, but look at the Nemesis http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Nemesis. It does not have a hybrid name of two weapons. It does not have the Flavor text of both weapons. It is a Hyperion Nemesis w/ an Invader Scope. If this was a Gearbox weapon it would be just an Atlas Aries that fire random element rounds that healed. The problem is this (and anyone with willowtree can either back me up or shot me down) both parts from the Aries and the Chimera take up the same slot on the weapon and that is why it is putting both names in for the weapon. Please correct me if I am wrong, but that is one of the changes in 1.3 is that you can't alter the name correct? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *User:Nagamarky#Special_Elemental_Effects_table - yes, both the Aries and Chimera derive their effects from their accessory parts, and cannot be on the same weapon. *Even in 1.3.0 you can alter the name (that's why you have modders making weapons with double titles). But it has always been that you can never have more than one title on the same gun. --Nagamarky 18:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So this could be hacked but is possible, right? Extertionist :No, yours is just stupid. Stupidly modded. I bolded my shit above so that you can actually see it. --Nagamarky It always makes me lol when someone is in denial about their modded weapon. This one kid fought me tooth and nail over whether or not his shield- that made him invincible and gave him money whenever he unequipped it- was modded or not.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Proven: I'm pretty sure that the Nemesis that fires off it's whole clip while scoped is the "Twisted Nemesis" which is a mod. Are you sure the normal one does? I thought that it didn't, but I have bad memory so who knows. Extertionist, stop trying to push this bullshit, it's not possible and you're just making an ass of yourself. It's COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE. You can't have a weapon that SPECIFICALLY fires Shock ALSO fire the other 3 elements. It's JUST. NOT. POSSIBLE. Give this shit up, seriously. I know April Fools Day isn't over yet, but seriously just stop. Thanks for helping with the backup info, Nagamarky. Proven and I don't know much of anything about modding aside from what we hear and are told, heh. - K1ng 18:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you very much Nagamarky. K1ng If you look at the link I posted the site says that one has been found with the Invader Scope that is why I attachted it. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Nemesis that fires off its entire clip is one that spawns with the Invader scope, not (necessarily) the modded Twisted variety. Actually, I don't even know why people would want to mod extra titles onto weapons, other than having title perks: which I haven't checked - yet. --Nagamarky Ah, okay, makes sense then. I haven't looked at it's page. - K1ng 19:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Hyperion Nemisis/Invader is Legit!!!! One of my friends found one. A rare crawmerax drop but he actually found two i think. Mazman1521 19:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Look, I found this weapon off of crawmerax, I saw it fly out of his body, and this thread was made before april fools.